


Until I Come Undone || Ash x Kae (NC-17)

by voldieshorts



Category: Dark Hunter series
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldieshorts/pseuds/voldieshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obscene slick sound that came from their sweaty bodies made her breasts tight, nipples hard and sensitive against the damp sheets below them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Come Undone || Ash x Kae (NC-17)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend from an rp she was doing. Acheron belongs to Kenyon, but Accalia belongs to my friend. Title taken from the lyrics of Hollow Drum by Laura Welsh. I'm sorry if it's terrible D:

Accalia had forgotten how to breathe. Well, she hadn’t exactly forgotten; it was more like her lungs burned in her chest as she could barely get a deep breath in. It was like her body had forgotten all function, grasping for some kind of normalcy in a time where it felt like her heart would pound so hard against her ribcage it would break.

 

            He had that effect on her.

           

            She arched with a soft hiss, a pull back of her plush top lip as he pressed his weight on her back, his own heart beating wildly through his chest against her spine. Pleasure made waves through her at each stroke of his thrusts. The obscene slick sound that came from their sweaty bodies made her breasts tight, nipples hard and sensitive against the damp sheets below them. She turned her head to the side and whimpered softly in the back her throat, breath in heavy shuddering pants as she gripped his hands harder where they took anchor near her face.

 

Acheron dipped his head low and buried his face in the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent of arousal deeply. It spurred his own, a growl resonating in his chest as he worked his hips into her backside. He paid close attention to her movements, her shakes and noises as he brought pleasure to her. He found it fascinating that she could let go completely, letting ecstasy set off her nerves to the point she could barely think.

 

And gods the clench of her around him! Tight and fluttering, muscles needy for him. He pressed down deeper, pushed harder, and made her gasp wetly as he stroked the spot that gave her most pleasure. Her soft skin trembled underneath his bulk, and he felt her thigh muscles tense against his as her spine arched up to him. Her muscles rippled around him again and he groaned as he pushed his sweaty bangs into the dip of her shoulder blades.

 

His body consumed her like fire, left her breathless and hot all over. Blood rushed her face and neck as another wave of pleasure rolled across her hips. She met his hips desperately, a whine cutting through the heady air of their panting. She felt the tight coil of inevitability form deep in her belly, hot and insistent and she strained to reach it.

 

He shifted his weight to one hand at the sight of her desperation, and with the other he reached underneath her hip to pull her back closer to him. He caressed her soft belly and curves, nosing her soaked hair away from her ear. The more he touched her the more desperate she became, shaking and scratching the sheets for relief. He kissed her pulse point, riding the twitch she gave with a slow circle of his hips. They hadn’t said anything this entire time, but her noises were enough to let him know how close she was.

“Come on…that’s my girl…” He encouraged with a deep rasp in her ear, his fingers following the V of her hip to the damp patch of hair between her legs. He used his long digits and gently cradled her clit hood between them, putting pressure on her and giving her another deep thrust. “Come on…come for me…”

 

It was like she had been set in a taut sling, too wound up to deny his command. The coil snapped finally, electricity dancing across her eyelids as every muscle shook with ecstasy. She felt her breath leave her in a strangled sob, her hips shamelessly humping his hand while she rode it out hard. When she came down, she felt vulnerable, emotions open and raw and skin, sensitive. Her face and neck flushed ready as she left her weight to his strong arms. She was boneless when he pulled her hips up higher, his thrusts getting harder and deeper. It drew tiny twitches from her as aftershocks of pleasure rode her open nerves.

 

At the wet clamp of her body, he barely held on himself. His thrusts became erratic, uneven as he chased his own climax. Half a dozen thrusts later he finally reached it, burying himself deep within her. He growled against her skin, spine locked as he pulsed into her still quivering muscles. He rolled off to the side so he wouldn’t crush her, pulling her back flush against his chest so they were spooning on their sides as he did so. He rested his chin on her shoulder, eyes closed as their fingers intertwined in a playful dance. He kissed her shoulder as he felt her breath even out, chasing sleep after pure exhaustion.

 

He smiled as he joined her shortly after. 


End file.
